


Развитие генома

by LeoloErlo



Series: Драбблы [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы написан на заявку "BBT! Шелдон|Леонард, «Леонард, я хочу детей». Пролитый на ноутбук кофе. « А я тут при чем?!»"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Развитие генома

Воскресенье. Восемь часов вечера.  
  
Леонард и Шелдон скучают – ну, по крайней мере, Леонард-то уж точно. Шелдон же явно размышляет о какой-то своей новой теории. Хорошо, что он хотя бы иногда спит.  
Пенни уехала на недельку к родным. Говард и Раджеш – в очередном клубе тратят время на очередной провальный план по нахождению девушки.  
  
Идти спать рано, по телевизору – в лучшем случае диснеевские мультики столетней давности. А смотреть телешоу без Пенни – слишком уж глупо. Леонард глушит кофе и пытается не свихнуться от скуки. Занять себя нечем.  
  
Угрюмую тишину нарушает внезапное заявление Шелдона: «Леонард, я хочу детей».  
  
Леонард давится кофе и резко поворачивается к Шелдону и осторожно-осторожно говорит: «Чудесная идея. А я тут при чем?!»  
  
«Ну видишь ли Леонард, из всех моих знакомых, ты – единственный имеешь доступ к матке женщины которая продвинулась настолько, что выбрала партнера не по уровню его физической развитости, внешности и высоте, а по его интеллектуальным качествам. Очевидно, что мои гены буду восприняты ее…»  
  
Леонард быстро теряет мысль, его тихонько трясет от бешенства. Шелдон должен быть ему благодарен – пролитый на его ноутбук кофе и расколотая чашка – самая безболезненная реакция, на которую способен Леонард в этот миг.  
  
Хлопок двери спальни Леонарда звучит словно ультиматум.  
  
Ночь с воскресенья на понедельник.  
  
Тук-тук. «Леонард!». Тук-тук. «Леонард!». Тук-тук. «Леонард!».  
«Что за… Шелдон!!! Два часа ночи же!». Леонард с трудом нашаривает очки. Порой остановить Шелдона можно разве что атомным взрывом.  
Признанный гений и ведущий теоретик кафедры физики с двумя докторскими степенями мнется на пороге его спальни в нелепой пижаме.  
  
«Ну хорошо. Что ты хотел мне сказать, Шелдон?»  
«Леонард. После долгих размышлений я пришел к выводу, что был некорректен и хотел извиниться. Очевидно, что упоминание Пенни в контексте деторождения и планов на него было с моей стороны крайне нетактично. Очевидно, данное сочетание напомнило тебе о неудачах в вашей с Пенни совместной половой жизни и…»  
«Шелдон!!!  **Пшол вон**!!!»


End file.
